Halloween, the Movie--Twilight Style
by 4MeJasper
Summary: Halloween, as in the movie, Twilight style! Will a babysitting Bella meet a dapper Jasper on Halloween? Or will a psychotic killer, cougars, and assorted weird kids prevent their Happy Halloween? Just some Halloween fun, Forks style.
1. Late Night Drive

Halloween – the Movie, Twilight style

This is a Halloween drabble, meaning short, 100-250 word chapters. Story will be updated frequently. Stephenie Meyer created and owns the Twilight world, I just like to play in it.

Thanks to my beta, EdwardsMate4Ever. She makes the words behave.

Chapter 1 – Late Night Drive

October 29th 7:15 p.m.

 _Was this why I went to Nursing School?_ Noreen Weber asked herself. I just wanted to show my high school aged daughter, Angela, that I could do something with my life. Something besides being a minister's wife.

She sighed. Sure, driving with the good-looking Dr. Cullen was great. But out here, to a nuthouse, excuse me, insane asylum, at night? Right before Halloween?

Mrs. Weber shivered as she cautiously guided the car up the dark hillside in the early evening rain, the windshield wipers barely keeping the road in sight.

She was so focused on the road that she hadn't paid attention to what Dr. Cullen was saying.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I was concentrating on the road. What did you say?"

"I said," Dr. Cullen repeated, "that I met her years ago. At the time, she was just a child. A child with dark eyes and dark pointed hair. I spent six years trying to reach her, and the next six trying to make sure she never got out…"

"What did she do?" Mrs. Weber asked.

"Oh, her mother reported strange things," he replied. "Things done to Barbie dolls. Just wrong."

"Such as?"

"Mixing Lee brand jeans with Prada shoes," the doctor said, shuddering at the memories.

"NO!" Mrs. Weber screamed.

"I'm sorry, but you did ask," he chided gently. "And there was this small problem of her stabbing her classmates, teachers, and the mailman with her mother's sewing scissors…"

"What did you say her name was?" asked Mrs. Weber.

When Dr. Cullen told her, she thought, n _o, it can't be. Not after all this time…_

xxx

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow.

Hope you're having a great October! Please leave a review. They make my jack-o-lantern smile…


	2. What Are We Seeing?

Halloween – the Movie, Twilight style

This is a Halloween drabble, meaning short, 100-250 word chapters. Story will be updated frequently. Stephenie Meyer created and owns the Twilight world, I just like to play in it.

Thanks to my beta, EdwardsMate4Ever. She makes the words behave.

Chapter 2 – What Are We Seeing?

October 29th 7:30 p.m.

Ahead in the darkness, the chain fences of Happy Hills locked facility loomed into view _. Happy Hills was a pretty name for a state facility_ , thought Mrs. Weber. The rain eased to an occasional drizzle as the metal link fence reflected eerily in the headlights. With the rain gone, Mrs. Weber opened a window so she could light a cigarette.

"Sorry, but I really need this," she told Dr. Cullen.

He only nodded, his lips tight.

Spectral figures wearing hospital gowns moved behind the fence in a daze. "Wait, are they supposed to out at night?" she asked.

She looked more closely at the gowns. "Those are awfully nice gowns. I mean, they have bows holding them closed so they aren't hanging open in the back…"

"Hurry. We must get to the gate before it's too late," Dr. Cullen exclaimed, fear radiating through his voice.

There was a flash in front of them and a thump on the roof. Someone had leapt onto the car. Mrs. Weber swerved, nearly driving into a ditch. Tiny hands with nails painted bright red reached into the window Mrs. Weber had rolled down so she could smoke. They clawed at her face and Mrs. Weber screamed, stopping the car. Dr. Cullen jumped out and reached over the top of the car to grab their attacker, but she was gone.

Shaken, the doctor looked for their assailant. No one was on the dark road.

But something was on the windshield. A message?

Someone had drawn smoky eyes on the windshield…how were they supposed to drive back to civilization with that on the windshield?

"She's gone," he said.

Noreen Weber called out from inside the car. "Let's just go!"

Instead of getting back in the car, Dr. Cullen ran up the road to the gate.

Mrs. Weber turned off the motor and got out to follow him, not wanting to be left alone. As she caught up to the doctor, they heard the car start. They turned to see their car being driven back down the hill.

"She's gone. The evil is gone!" Dr. Cullen wailed dramatically.

"She's really gone now, and she's got the agency's car," Mrs. Weber muttered. "Hope they don't hold me responsible."

xxx

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow.

Hope you're having a great October! Please leave a review. They make my jack-o-lantern smile…


	3. Preparations for an Evening Out

Halloween – the movie, Twilight style

This is a Halloween drabble, meaning short, 100-250 word chapters. Story will be updated frequently. Stephenie Meyer created and owns the Twilight world, I just like to play in it.

Thanks to my beta, EdwardsMate4Ever. She makes the words behave.

Chapter 3 – Forks – Preparations for an Evening Out (Jasper)

October 31st 6:00p.m.

Jasper was adjusting his golden locks when his phone rang.

It was Mrs. Cope, ostensibly calling about her niece. "Lindsay won't go out until you've seen her costume," she cooed into the phone. "Won't you come over and check us out, I mean, see our costumes?"

Yep, he'd caught another one with the Blond Mane. Maybe two, if she was right about the little girl needing his approval before trick-or-treating.

"I'll be right over," Jasper said huskily.

After he hung up the phone, he sighed. Shelly Cope was too old for him.

That's how it always was. Too old for him, or too young.

Just like that story about the three bears, nobody was just right.

Jasper checked his reflection in his 360 degree mirror. He was dressed to kill as one of the Rat Pack. Black suit, black tie and hat. He was Just Right. He only needed his Goldilocks, but, tonight, he was willing to settle, if she was at least in his age range.

He dreamed of a lady in a long black gown and elbow length gloves…he sighed again. Not going to happen. Not here in the rainy town of Forks.

xxx

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow.

Hope you're having a great October! Please leave a review. They make my jack-o-lantern smile…


	4. Call of Duty

Halloween – the movie, Twilight style

This is a Halloween drabble, meaning short, 100-250 word chapters. Story will be updated frequently. Stephenie Meyer created and owns the Twilight world, I just like to play in it.

Thanks to my beta, EdwardsMate4Ever. She makes the words behave.

Chapter 4 – Forks – Call of Duty (Bella)

October 31st 6:00p.m.

Bella was babysitting Tommy Doyle, again. No life for her. And with his cold, he didn't even get to go trick-or-treating.

His parents had whispered he could go next door, and only next door, if he started throwing one of his famous tantrums. He was an OK kid, generally. But no trick-or-treating had the potential to turn any good kid rotten as fast as leaving a jack-o-lantern in direct sunlight.

Fortunately, as soon as Mr. and Ms. Doyle were gone, he had started pulling comic books out from under the sofa.

Bella stifled a groan. This could be ugly. What were they? G.I. Joe? Transformers? Avengers?

Tommy held one up. "Mom doesn't like me to have these," he said.

She took one. "I can see why," she started. Then she stopped. Wait. BARBIE? She looked up from the comic books, puzzled.

"Yeah," Tommy said. "She and Dad always give each other worried looks when they see me looking at anything having to do with couture. I keep Transformers stuff on hand to make them feel better."

He picked up a Transformer car and made a whirring sound as he swooshed it through the air.

Bella felt sorry for him. But really. Barbie? Couture? There might be something seriously wrong with this kid after all.

xxx

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow.

Hope you're having a great October! Please leave a review. They make my jack-o-lantern smile…


	5. Mysterious Caller

Halloween – the movie, Twilight style

This is a Halloween drabble, meaning short, 100-250 word chapters. Story will be updated frequently. Stephenie Meyer created and owns the Twilight world, I just like to play in it.

Thanks to my beta, EdwardsMate4Ever. She makes the words behave.

Chapter 5 – Forks – Mysterious Caller (Bella)

October 31st 6:15p.m.

As Bella stared at Tommy's fashionista comic collection, featuring multiple issues of Barbie, the phone rang. Not her cell phone, but the Doyle's dinosaur phone-a real house phone. It looked like one of those phones from the late 1970's, circa 1978. All black.

Tommy ran for it, lifting the receiver off the cradle in a practiced manner. "Doyle residence," Tommy answered.

 _Who said that nowadays?_ Bella thought. "Tommy, who is it?" she asked aloud.

"Nobody said anything. There was just a gasp and silence," he said, replacing the phone in the cradle after a few seconds. "Although," he added slowly, "it was almost as if they were so shocked by what I said they were speechless."

He stared at Bella, eyes wide. _"Kids,"_ she thought. Aloud, she said, "So, do you have a costume? Your Mom said you could go next door…"

"Nah, trick-or-treating is for babies and little kids," Tommy replied. "I'm into other stuff now. Like designing the costumes."

"You design costumes?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm into the Creative and Management side of the holiday now," Tommy replied. "Wearing them is for the little kids."

 _This kid really was weird,_ Bella thought.

xxx

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow.

Hope you're having a great October! Please leave a review. They make my jack-o-lantern smile…


	6. Trick or Treat

Halloween – the movie, Twilight style

This is a Halloween drabble, meaning short, 100-250 word chapters. Story will be updated frequently. Stephenie Meyer created and owns the Twilight world, I just like to play in it.

Thanks to my beta, EdwardsMate4Ever. She makes the words behave.

Chapter 6 – Forks – Trick or Treat (Bella)

October 31st 6:30p.m.

Bella was still mulling over Tommy's "designing the costumes" remark when she heard a knock at the door.

"Whaddya think?" Bella asked Tommy. "Our first trick-or-treater?"

Tommy nodded, not able to conceal his excitement.

"Do you want to do the honors?" Bella asked, holding out the bowl of M&M's and Milky Ways.

"Yeah, sure!" Tommy exclaimed.

Two costumed revelers were there. A girl in a Frozen outfit next to a Spiderman. Their parents waited behind them on the street.

"Trick or treat," they said, giggling, and Tommy dropped two candy bars into each bucket.

"Thanks," said the Disney princess.

"Milky Way," exclaimed the Spiderman. "My fave!"

The two ran off and Tommy closed the door. Bella saw someone else out there, across the street and down the block at Jessica's house. A girl was outlined in the doorway, wearing a dark dress. She looked kind of old to be a trick-or-treater. Maybe she was one of Jessica's friends, as she had stepped inside and closed the door.

Still, something about it gave her the chills. Maybe she would give Jessica a call later. See who that was.

xxx

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow.

Hope you're having a great October! Please leave a review. They make my jack-o-lantern smile…


	7. Trick or Treating

Halloween – the movie, Twilight style

This is a Halloween drabble, meaning short, 100-250 word chapters. Story will be updated frequently. Stephenie Meyer created and owns the Twilight world, I just like to play in it.

Thanks to my beta, EdwardsMate4Ever. She makes the words behave.

Chapter 7 – Forks – Trick-or-Treating (Jasper)

October 31st 6:30p.m.

When Jasper rang the Mrs. Cope's doorbell, the door flew open immediately. Clearly, Mrs. Cope had been standing inside, just waiting for him.

He dutifully admired her German barmaid costume. Complete with corset, short skirt and peasant blouse. "Very nice, Mrs. Cope," he purred.

She beamed. "Please, call me Shelley," she said.

Lindsay tugged at this arm. "What about mine?" she demanded petulantly.

She was wearing a Princess Leia outfit from Star Wars. "You look perfect," he told her. She pulled out a plastic light saber and pointed it at him, assuming a fighting position. "En garde," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "French?"

"A princess needs to know these things," she replied.

"We're going out, starting at the Mallory residence," Mrs. Cope said. "Would you care to escort, I mean accompany, us?"

Jasper thought about Lauren Mallory and the costume she would be likely to be sporting. He had heard she wanted to go as Vampirella but her mother had balked at the bikini costume. She was rumored to have chosen an Elvira, with its gravity-defying cleavage cut. "Why, I would be delighted to accompany you ladies," Jasper replied.

Settling for a bimbo like Lauren for the evening would be just fine.

xxx

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow.

Hope you're having a great October! Please leave a review. They make my jack-o-lantern smile…


	8. The Costume

Halloween – the movie, Twilight style

This is a Halloween drabble, meaning short, 100-250 word chapters. Story will be updated frequently. Stephenie Meyer created and owns the Twilight world, I just like to play in it.

Thanks to my beta, EdwardsMate4Ever. She makes the words behave.

Chapter 8 – Forks – The Costume (Bella)

October 31st 6:45 p.m.

"I made a costume for you," Tommy told Bella after closing the door behind the trick-or-treaters.

"Oh really," Bella said, still trying to wrap her brain around his Barbie comics collection and fashion design aspirations.

"It's upstairs," Tommy said. He squirmed a little, looking both excited and nervous. "You wanna see it?"

"Sure, let's go," Bella said. How bad could it be? "We'll hear the doorbell if any trick-or-treaters come."

They ran upstairs, Tommy leading the way to his bedroom.

Once inside, he went into his closet and pulled out a garment bag. "I made it on my Mom's sewing machine," he said, laying the garment bag on his bed. He unzipped it and carefully pulled out his creation.

Bella tried to keep her gasp from escaping when she saw what he had made. That was for her?

xxx

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow.

Hope you're having a great October! Please leave a review. They make my jack-o-lantern smile…


	9. Fairy Tale Outfits Gone Wrong

Halloween – the movie, Twilight style

This is a Halloween drabble, meaning short, 100-250 word chapters. Story will be updated frequently. Stephenie Meyer created and owns the Twilight world, I just like to play in it.

Thanks to my beta, EdwardsMate4Ever. She makes the words behave.

Chapter 9 – Forks – Fairy Tale Outfits Gone Wrong (Bella)

October 31st 7:00p.m.

It was a Goldilocks costume. Tommy held it out to Bella, and she took it, turning it around and admiring the work. A blue and white corset dress with a peasant top.

But wearing it? Bella gulped. At least it looked knee length.

"I have matching white knee socks to go with it," Tommy said. "You can change in my closet or the bathroom." He opened the closet door and pulled a chain, turning on a light in his closet.

"Very nice," Bella Said. "I'm impressed. And you're so thorough," she continued as he handed her a pair of socks. _When he gets older, the hosiery would be different. Gotta get my mind out of the gutter._

"It's up to the designer to think of the details," Tommy said confidently. "I've read in magazines where the models show up without any underwear."

Bella gulped and went into his closet to try the costume on. As she closed the door, she noticed a full length mirror on the inside of the door in a gilt frame. She wondered how many girls he had lured into this closet, then stopped. He's just a kid. What, nine years old?

Surprisingly, the outfit fit her. A little snug in places, but if she adjusted the laces…

"How did you guess my size?" she asked him through the door.

xxx

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow.

Hope you're having a great October! Please leave a review. They make my jack-o-lantern smile…I really appreciate all the reviews and support I've received for this story.


	10. Too Observant

Halloween – the movie, Twilight style

This is a Halloween drabble, meaning short, 100-250 word chapters. Story will be updated frequently. Stephenie Meyer created and owns the Twilight world, I just like to play in it.

Thanks to my beta, EdwardsMate4Ever. She makes the words behave.

Chapter 10 – Forks – Too Observant (Bella)

October 31st 7:05p.m.

 _Surprisingly, the outfit fit Bella. A little snug in places, but if she adjusted the laces…_

" _How did you guess my size?" she asked Tommy through the door._

"One of the girls at Dillards told me the size of the prom dress you tried on but didn't buy in May," Tommy replied.

"What?" She stuck her head out the closet, around the door.

"I was shopping with my Mom when I saw you with Angela and Jessica, looking at prom dresses," Tommy said defensively. "I told the salesclerk that I was your brother and asked her to put the gown on hold, saying our Dad would get it as a surprise if it was too expensive for you," he said.

She remembered running into Tommy and his mother at Dillards, and also the sales girl in the store being all smiles when Bella said she wasn't going to take the dress.

Back to the present. She opened the closet door so Tommy could see her and looked at herself in the mirror. A little tight, but with an adjustment to the laces…

"You gained weight, didn't you?" Tommy asked.

"What?" Bella demanded, shocked.

"I made this last summer, based on the clothes you wore then. You must have been porking out lately," Tommy said.

"No, I mean, that's just rude," Bella said, thinking of late nights alone with Ben and Jerrys' Cherry Garcia.

"The jeans you wore over here were tight too," Tommy observed.

Bella flushed and gasped. Some Halloween this was turning out to be. Probably time to call Jessica.

xxx

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow.

Hope you're having a great October! Please leave a review. They make my jack-o-lantern smile…


	11. Dead Girl

Halloween – the movie, Twilight style

This is a Halloween drabble, meaning short, 100-250 word chapters. Story will be updated frequently. Stephenie Meyer created and owns the Twilight world, I just like to play in it.

Thanks to my beta, EdwardsMate4Ever. She makes the words behave.

Chapter 11 – Forks – Dead Girl (Charlie Swan)

October 31st 7:00p.m.

Charlie Swan knelt next to the body. It was clear that the victim, Jessica, one of Bella's classmates, had been stabbed. His fists clinched. If this was a random attack, it could have been Bella. They were both brunettes, about the same size and age.

 _What happened? Where and what was the weapon_? Chief Swan wondered as he knelt next to the victim.

"The wound has an odd point of entry. Like…a pair of scissors?" he said as he looked at the floor next to the body.

"What made you think of that, Chief?" Deputy Steve asked.

"Because there's a bloody pair, laying on the floor next to the body," Charlie said, taking a photo to note the position.

"Oh," Deputy Steve replied pulling out his radio. "Sending an all-points bulletin for someone wielding…"

"Sewing shears," Dr. Cullen finishing the sentence as he entered the room with Jessica's mother.

"Mrs. Stanley, why don't you wait in the living room," Deputy Steve said, gently guiding her away from her daughter's body. She had called them fifteen minutes ago, after she had come home from work and found Jessica on the floor.

Once Mrs. Stanley was out of the room, Chief Swan stood up. "You know something about this, Doctor…?" he asked, gesturing to the body in front of them.

"Cullen. I'm Dr. Cullen. The killer is my patient." Dr. Cullen sighed. "She escaped two days ago, leaving a similar pair in the body of one of her attendants. I can only wonder out how many more she has."

"Heard a bulletin on the radio about someone breaking into a fabric store a few hours ago," Chief Swan commented. "They're still trying to determine what was missing, but why here, why now?"

"She's coming home," said Dr. Cullen.

xxx

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow.

Hope you're having a great October! Please leave a review. They make my jack-o-lantern smile…and I'll send a preview of the next chapter to all reviewers.


	12. Mysterious Knocker

Halloween – the movie, Twilight style

This is a Halloween drabble, meaning short, 100-250 word chapters. Story will be updated frequently. Stephenie Meyer created and owns the Twilight world, I just like to play in it.

Thanks to my beta, EdwardsMate4Ever. She makes the words behave.

Chapter 12 – Forks – Mysterious Knocker (Bella)

October 31st 7:30 p.m.

There was a knock at the door.

Tommy ran to open it, tiny candy bars falling from the pumpkin basket along the way. Bella followed behind him. _Kids. And he said he wasn't into Halloween._

The opened door revealed a girl, much too old to be trick-or treating. She was wearing a black, mermaid style evening gown with black straps and shoulder length black gloves. She kind of looked like the girl at Jessica's house earlier, Bella thought. Short dark hair, sticking out in clumps, and black tennis shoes completed the costume.

"Where's the little boy who said 'Doyle Residence?'" the stranger asked shrilly.

Bella looked at the lady more closely, worried because she had one hand hidden behind her back.

"That was me," Tommy said.

The strange lady nodded. "I loved the formal tone. So few people have manners these days. I feel adrift in these times…"

"I love the Dior design," Tommy blurted out.

"Oh this," the strange girl replied, running her hand down the skirt. "It's not an original but a knockoff. All I can afford in my straitened circumstance. You know couture?"

She stepped forward, one hand still behind her back.

xxx

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow.

Hope you're having a great October! Please leave a review. They make my jack-o-lantern smile… and I'll send a preview of the next chapter to all reviewers.


	13. Couture

Halloween – the movie, Twilight style

This is a Halloween drabble, meaning short, 100-250 word chapters. Story will be updated frequently. Stephenie Meyer created and owns the Twilight world, I just like to play in it.

Thanks to my beta, EdwardsMate4Ever. She makes the words behave.

Chapter 13 – Forks – Couture (Bella)

 _The stranger stepped forward, one hand still behind her back._

"I made this," Tommy said, motioning to Bella's costume.

The stranger's eyes lit up. "You made this? It's wonderful. Such vision! This top layer looks hand-stitched!" she said.

"I made changes to a Simplicity pattern," Tommy said, pleased at finding someone who could admire his work. "I hand sewed the top stitching mostly for the finishing work."

Tommy lifted up part of Bella's skirt to show the stranger details. Bella felt weird, having the two of them bent over her skirt. She flushed, then remembered the starched petticoats underneath.

As did Tommy. "And I made these, too," he said, fingering the fabric of the petticoats.

 _This was definitely going a little too far_ , Bella thought. _However, it gives me an opportunity…_

Bella casually leaned forward slightly to peek over the woman's shoulder, in order to see what the costumed diva was hiding behind her back. She was holding a pair of scissors in her gloved hand, point up. And something dark was on the point.

"Tommy, this has been great, be we need to be going back inside," Bella said, pulling Tommy toward her and reaching for the door with her other hand.

The strangers' eyes darkened as the door closed. Bella thought she was going to try to hold the door open, but she looked over her shoulder and stepped back instead.

xxx

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow.

Hope you're having a great October! Please leave a review. They make my jack-o-lantern smile… and I'll send a preview of the next chapter to all reviewers.


	14. Calling Charlie

Halloween – the movie, Twilight style

This is a Halloween drabble, meaning short, 100-250 word chapters. Story will be updated frequently. Stephenie Meyer created and owns the Twilight world, I just like to play in it.

Thanks to my beta, EdwardsMate4Ever. She makes the words behave.

Chapter 14 – Forks – Calling Charlie for a Rescue (Bella)

October 31st 7:45p.m.

Bella decided the creepy girl warranted a call to the Sheriff's office. As she pulled out her phone, it rang, making her jump. It was Angela. "Bella, you'll never guess what my Mom just told me," Angela said, her usually calm voice breathy with her excitement. "See, a long time ago, before you got here, back in kindergarten, there was this girl…"

"Ang, sorry, but I gotta call you back. I need to call my Dad," Bella told her friend.

"Is something wrong?" Angela demanded.

"I don't know. Just…something weird, that's all." Bella dialed her father's phone number. "Dad," she said relieved when he answered.

"Bella? Bella, are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, why? What's wrong?" Bella replied, worried.

Slight pause then, "Now don't get excited, but someone was injured tonight."

"Well, I'm babysitting Tommy Doyle and an odd woman appeared," Bella said. "She was all in black and carrying scissors."

"You're at the Doyle house? That's across the street from the Stanely's!" Charlie interrupted. "Where is the woman now? What did she look like?"

Bella looked through the window. "I can't see her, but she couldn't have gone far. She was small, about five feet tall, had black pointy hair and was wearing a black dress and black gloves."

"Stay in the house and lock the doors," he barked. Before he hung up, she heard him say, "Sighting at the Doyle's. That's just two blocks from here. "

Funny, Bella thought as she disconnected, though Charlie sounded like he was in his cruiser, she didn't hear a siren.

xxx

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow.

Hope you're having a great October! Please leave a review. They make my jack-o-lantern smile…


	15. Jasper and the Vamp

Halloween – the movie, Twilight style

This is a Halloween drabble, meaning short, 100-250 word chapters. Story will be updated frequently. Stephenie Meyer created and owns the Twilight world, I just like to play in it.

Thanks to my beta, EdwardsMate4Ever. She makes the words behave.

Chapter 15 – Forks – Jasper and the Vamp (Jasper)

October 31st 8:00 p.m.

Jasper let Mrs. Cope and LIndsay lead the way. His charms were lost on the kid. Still too young. He didn't mind acting as rear guard, as he'd had the strangest feeling someone had been following them for the past few blocks. He never saw anyone, though; it was as if they just melted into the darkness whenever he turned. They must be dressed in black. _Halloween nerves_ , he thought, shaking the Blond Mane.

He carried the flashlight for the little group, and occasionally he shone it on the trees and bushes behind them. He never caught sight of their stalker, though.

Lindsay was laying out their route for the rest of the evening. They must be nearly finished, he thought. They must have covered half the town by now.

For at least the fifteenth time, Lindsay announced, "We'll go by the Doyle's because Tommy lives there, and he has a terrible crush on me. From there we'll to the Masen's, because he always has great candy."

As they got to the corner, someone almost stumbled into them. A tiny, black-haired woman wearing Jasper's dream "dame" outfit – black mermaid gown with black gloves. The dark-haired lady looked at him. Their eyes locked.

Mrs. Cope cleared her throat and Lindsay grabbed his leg.

Jasper flashed a smile in Mrs. Cope's direction. As he turned back to the mysterious lady, he saw a glint of something on her glove.

The stranger's eyes followed his and her smile vanished. A police car pulled up next to them and Chief Swan opened the door. "Miss?" he said. Jasper watched as Charlie's hand went to the gun at his belt.

What happened next seemed to go both slow and fast. Staring at Lindsay, the girl in black brought out something shiny from behind her back. Jasper dropped to his knees to protect Lindsay and felt something hit his shoulder.

A scream came from somewhere, but it wasn't him.

xxx

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow.

Hope you're having a great October! Please leave a review. They make my jack-o-lantern smile…and I'll send a preview of the next chapter to all reviewers.


	16. Jasper and Goldilocks

Halloween – the movie, Twilight style

This is a Halloween drabble, meaning short, 100-250 word chapters. Story will be updated frequently. Stephenie Meyer created and owns the Twilight world, I just like to play in it.

Thanks to my beta, EdwardsMate4Ever. She makes the words behave.

Chapter 16 – Forks – Jasper and Goldilocks (Jasper & Bella)

October 31st 8:15 p.m.

When Jasper looked over his shoulder, he saw a pair of scissor embedded in his back. "Psycho," he thought as he reached around, trying to pull them out.

He heard a thump and saw Deputy Steve had tackled the girl and was kneeling on top of her, pulling out his handcuffs.

The sidewalk was a mess. Mrs. Cope was holding a crying Lindsay, the police siren was on, and he heard footsteps. Bella Swan was running toward him, little Tommy Doyle right behind her. What did Bella have on? A Goldilocks costume? The thought that she looked good flashed through Jasper's mind. Not too old, not too young. Just right. More than right, although that costume was…well…at least the stitching was high quality. As she got closer, he wondered briefly if that top stitching had been done by hand.

Meanwhile, as she was being pinned, the mysterious girl reached a hand toward Bella. Or was it Tommy?

"Wait for me," she called to him.

"Always," Tommy replied.

With a grunt, Jasper pulled the scissors from his back, but there was a yell of pain nearby. Deputy Steve was rocking and holding his hand, which was covered in blood. He had lost the girl, who ran into the night. Jasper started after her, but stopped, feeling woozy. He could feel something hot running down his back.

Bella ran to Jasper, ripping off his shirt to examine the wound. She was glad for her First Aid studies she had been doing in private, trying to overcome her aversion to blood.

"Um, Bella, we'll take him to the Emergency Room," her father told her.

"No, I got this," Bella said determinedly.

"I thought you couldn't stand the sight of blood," Charlie said.

"Thanks for reminding me," Bella said, and fainted.

xxx

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow.

Hope you're having a great October! Please leave a review. They make my jack-o-lantern smile…and I'll send a preview of the next chapter to all reviewers.


	17. Jasper and Goldilocks in the ER

Halloween – the movie, Twilight style

This is a Halloween drabble, meaning short, 100-250 word chapters. Story will be updated frequently. Stephenie Meyer created and owns the Twilight world, I just like to play in it.

Thanks to my beta, EdwardsMate4Ever. She makes the words behave.

Chapter 17 – Jasper and Goldilocks in the E.R. (Bella & Jasper…and Charlie)

October 31st, around 10:30 p.m.

When Bella woke up, she was lying on a bed in the Emergency Room.

She looked over to see Jasper sitting on the next bed, a white bandage wrapped around his chest and shoulder. He looked good without his shirt, she thought.

Jasper grinned at her. "That was some maneuver you had, pulling off my shirt," he said.

"Um, I just wanted to see your wound," Bella stammered. "See if you needed pressure to stop the bleeding."

"No, I liked it," he replied.

Bella blushed. "I'm not always that forward," she said, then stopped. What was she saying?

They were interrupted as Charlie pulled back the curtain. "We got the girl. Taser-ed the little witch. Should have just shot her…"

"Dad!" Bella exclaimed.

Charlie sat down in the chair by the bed, staring at the two of them, then focusing on Jasper. Jasper grinned at him. Charlie's hand went to his belt, patting his gun.

"Glad to see you're feeling all right, son," Charlie muttered.

Dr. Gerandy interrupted the trio by pulling back the curtain. After examining Bella and declaring her just fine, he handed Bella and Jasper their discharge papers, which they completed just before midnight.

Charlie signed for Jasper's mother. She had been so overcome when she heard the news of the attack on her son that she had taken an extra Valium and washed it down with a mojito. She had stayed home to recover her strength.

As the electronic doors whooshed open ahead of them, Jasper took Bella's hand. Charlie followed them into the dark street, priming his shotgun, eyes focused on Jasper. After settling Bella in the front passenger seat, he opened the back door of his cruiser and gestured for Jasper to get inside.

After seating himself, Jasper leaned forward and whispered to Bella through the grillwork. "I like living on the edge," he told her.

xxx

Thanks for reading. Hope you had fun. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Hope you're having a great October! Please leave a review. They make my jack-o-lantern smile…and I'll send a preview of the next chapter to all reviewers.


	18. Bout Midnight

Halloween – the Movie, Twilight style

This is a Halloween drabble, meaning short, 100-250 word chapters. Story will be updated frequently. Stephenie Meyer created and owns the Twilight world, I just like to play in it.

Thanks to my beta, EdwardsMate4Ever. She makes the words behave.

Chapter 18 – 'Bout Midnight (Bella & Jasper & Charlie & Dr. Cullen &…)

October 31st, around 11:45 p.m.

As Charlie pulled onto Forks Avenue, a car slammed into them, t-boning the police cruiser before spinning to a stop.

After the impact, Charlie sat frozen, hands clenched to the steering wheel, his head reeling. He watched the other car back up, pull around them and drive off, tires squealing in the night. The front end of the Civic was smashed up, but apparently still drivable. He tried to start his cruiser then remembered his passenger.

"Are you two all right?" he asked. Bella and Jasper nodded.

"I think so," Bella said.

"Shaken up, but otherwise OK, sir," Jasper answered.

Two people came running through the darkness up to the car, their coats whipping around their knees. Charlie automatically pulled his weapon but put it back when he recognized Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Weber.

"We heard the crash," Dr. Cullen said. "Is anyone hurt?"

After receiving assurances that the three in the police cruiser were OK, Mrs. Weber asked, "Did you see a white Honda Civic?"

"That's what just hit us," Charlie replied. "Do you know who was driving it?"

Mrs. Weber gasped. "And I just got it back from Dowlings Auto Repair. The Agency won't believe this happened twice."

"Noreen was pulling the car around when the girl jumped out from behind a wall. She yanked open the driver's door, grabbed Noreen by the hair and pulled her out of the car, and then took off before I could do anything," Dr. Cullen said. "It's like she knew exactly when we were picking the car up."

Bella got out of the car and opened Jasper's door for him. "Unbelievable," said Bella. "Who is she?"

"She's gone," Dr. Cullen moaned, ignoring Bella's question. "The evil is gone. But she'll be back."

"You bet she will," Charlie said. "I'm putting out an APB on that wrecked car. The boys coming north from Aberdeen will stop her and bring her back."

"You don't understand," Dr. Cullen said. "She's not normal."

"Oh I do understand that," Charlie growled. "A girl that size shouldn't have been able to recover from Taser and broken out of handcuffs and…Noreen, what is it?"

"Don't you know who that was, Charlie?" Mrs. Weber asked.

"No. Should I?" he said.

"She's come back, Charlie," Mrs. Weber replied. "That was little Alice Doyle…"

"The little Doyle girl?" Charlie said. "Then no one from the kindergarten class of 2002 is safe," he continued, glancing at Jasper. "Bella was already with her mother in California, so she should be OK."

"And the Stanley girl, Jessica," Mrs. Weber said. "She and Lauren used to make mud pies. One day at recess, Jessica put mud in Alice's hair, remember? It was her attack on Jessica that got her put away. I was room mother that day and had to drive poor Jessica to the hospital."

"I'm sorry, but it's too late for Jessica Stanley," Charlie said.

Mrs. Weber started to cry, and Bella leaned into Jasper. He pulled his Goldilocks close, nuzzling her hair, thinking how her soft brown hair, like everything else about Bella, was more than Just Right. More like Just Perfect.

What a terrifying Halloween it had been.

TO BE CONTINUED (Mwah-ha-ha)

Xxxxx

Thanks for reading. Hope you had fun. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

I think this one needs to be continued at a future holiday, but that's it for now.

Hope you had a great October! Please leave a review. They make my jack-o-lantern smile.


End file.
